Tension sexuelle
by bloodykitchengirl
Summary: Mariés depuis un an, Edward ne se sent toujours pas capable de coucher avec Bella tant qu'elle est encore vierge et humaine. La tension sexuelle qui règne dans la maison Cullen est à présent insupportable pour Alice et Jasper qui décident d'intervenir.
1. Chapter 1

**TENSION SEXUELLE par bloodykitchengirl**

**ETAPE 1**** : Evaluation de la situation**

**Bella**

Je supportais de plus en plus mal la frustration sexuelle et commençais à en vouloir à Edward de ne faire aucun effort pour que je me sente mieux. Il savait que je m'adonnais régulièrement aux plaisirs solitaires et pensait sincèrement que ça me suffirait. Il avait faux sur toute la ligne.

Mon couple n'allait pas bien et je ne donnais pas cher de sa longévité tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé à mon exigence de perdre ma virginité en étant encore humaine. Nos disputes à ce sujet étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

J'avais promis de l'épouser à condition qu'il accepte de me faire l'amour et pour ne pas être trop dure avec lui, je lui avais donné un délai d'un an. Le délai arrivait bientôt à expiration et il ne s'était toujours rien passé.

Je trouvais ma famille vraiment admirable de nous supporter encore, moi avec mes sautes d'humeur imprévisibles et Edward avec son état dépressif. Ce devait être l'enfer pour Jasper.

**Jasper**

Je maudissais de plus en plus mon pouvoir d'empathie. Chaque jour qui passait était une véritable torture pour moi. La tension sexuelle qui régnait entre Bella et Edward était insupportable. Avec mon pouvoir, je tentais au maximum de les soulager mais au fil du temps, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à faire.

Les hormones humaines de Bella ne facilitaient pas la tâche, ses sautes d'humeur étaient imprévisibles et ce qui me gênait surtout, c'étaient l'intensité et la diversité des émotions qu'elle ressentait. Elle pouvait passer du désir, à la tristesse, à la culpabilité, à la colère en quelques secondes, je n'en pouvais plus. Sans parler de l'état dépressif et angoissé d' Edward qui s'accentuait aussi. Avant de connaître Bella, il était déjà ainsi mais là, cela atteignait des sommets.

Alice, mon amour de petit lutin commençait aussi à déprimer car je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme pour la satisfaire sexuellement ainsi que dans les autres domaines. J'avais en plus dû mal à gérer son hyperactivité constante. Esmée, en bonne mère aimante et attentionnée, se faisait un sang d'encre pour la santé physique et mentale de ses enfants. Carlisle se faisait du souci pour l'intégrité de sa famille. Emmett et Rosalie étaient toujours en train de se sauter dessus pour un oui ou pour un non.

Je ne supportais plus toutes ces émotions. Ma tête allait bientôt finir par éclater. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir encore tenir plus longtemps. Un séjour isolé dans la montagne me ferait sans doute le plus grand bien mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter ma famille.

Soudain, j'eus une idée lumineuse pour résoudre mon problème. Une idée risquée mais ô combien intéressante...

**Edward**

J'adorais vraiment Bella même si elle était têtue et bornée. Le jour où elle était devenue ma femme, avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle n'avait accepté de m'épouser qu'à l'unique condition que je lui fasse l'amour alors qu'elle était encore humaine.

L'amour de ma vie, ma chanteuse m'avait donné un an pour accéder à sa demande sous peine de me quitter. Elle avait été très claire et je ne supportais pas l'idée de la perdre.

Dieu seul savait que je la désirais. Sa beauté et l'odeur de son désir pour moi me rendaient fou. C'en était tellement insupportable que j'avais fini par céder moi aussi aux plaisirs solitaires. Vierge moi-même, je ne savais pas comment faire et surtout je savais pas à quoi m'attendre en terme de sensations. Se rajoutaient le problème de l'odeur du sang virginal et du contrôle de ma force pour ne pas lui faire mal.

J'étais perdu et mon angoisse croissait de jour en jour. J'étais reconnaissant envers ma famille et notamment envers Jasper, mon frère et meilleur ami empathe, de nous supporter tous les deux. J'avais lu dans ses pensées son désir de s'enfuir pour retrouver sa liberté émotionnelle.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais pouvoir tenir ma promesse. Je n'avais jamais été croyant mais j'avais récemment commencé à prier pour qu'un miracle se produise et que je puisse sauver mon couple.

**Alice**

Edward et Bella s'aimaient d'un amour profond et véritable, nous pouvions tous l'affirmer sans aucune hésitation. Ça faisait maintenant un an que Bella avait finalement accepté de l'épouser après lui avoir fait promettre qu'il lui ferait l'amour avant leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Les jours passaient les uns après les autres et invariablement identiques. Bella était de plus en plus frustrée, Edward, de plus en plus angoissé tandis que nous autres, étions de plus en plus agacés de les voir souffrir ainsi.

C'était mon pauvre Jasper, l'amour de ma vie qui pâtissait le plus de la situation avec son pouvoir d'empathie. Mal en point, il avait du mal à être un amant tendre et passionné et cela me manquait. J'avais eu une vision de son départ imminent et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'en aille.

L'échéance approchait à grands pas, il ne restait plus qu'un mois à Edward pour tenir ses engagements envers son épouse mais il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt et ne savait pas quoi faire pour la satisfaire complètement. J'aimais ma sœur et meilleure amie Bella et je ne voulais pas la perdre.

J'eus alors une idée de génie qui demandait un énorme sacrifice et surtout beaucoup d'amour...


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires anonymes ou non, j'ai été ravie de les lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**TENSION SEXUELLE par bloodykitchengirl**

**ETAPE 2**** : Opération Bella (partie 1)**

**JASPER**

J'étais resté à la maison avec Bella pendant que les autres membres de la famille étaient partis chasser pour le week-end.

La soirée avait été tranquille. Après un rapide encas, Bella s'était installée sur le canapé pour lire. Je l'avais ensuite rejointe et nous avions regardé plusieurs films, choisis à tour de rôle. Les comédies romantiques alternant avec des films d'action.

J'aimais passer du temps avec Bella quand elle était toute seule. Elle avait un certain sens de l'humour et c'était amusant de la voir réagir devant les scènes fortes en émotion. A un moment, elle m'avait presque sauté dessus, tellement elle avait eu peur. Son odeur délicieuse et entêtante m'avait heurté de plein fouet mais ça faisait maintenant près d'un an que son sang ne me tentait pratiquement plus. Ce qui m'avait le plus marqué, en plus de leur odeur, c'était la douceur de ses cheveux qui avaient frôlé mon visage. Pour une humaine, elle avait une magnifique chevelure brune, brillante et douce comme la soie. Les produits cosmétiques onéreux d'Alice devaient y être pour quelque chose mais Bella avait naturellement de beaux cheveux.

Bella était vraiment une très belle humaine, extrêmement attirante et ferait sans aucun doute une magnifique vampire, une fois transformée. Edward avait bien de la chance d'avoir une beauté pareille pour épouse. De plus, mesurant l'intensité de son désir pour Edward, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle serait une formidable amante. Je n'étais en aucune façon jaloux de lui mais j'étais un homme avant d'être un vampire et je savais apprécier la beauté quand elle se présentait à moi.

Aux environs de minuit, Bella baillant fortement, quitta le salon pour aller se coucher dans sa chambre. Je l'entendis se mettre en tenue pour la nuit et utiliser la salle de bains pour ses activités humaines. Les draps bruissèrent quand elle se glissa dans son lit et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Sa respiration devenue plus légère en était la preuve indéniable.

J'avais décidé de monter dans ma chambre pour lire sur mon lit quand en passant devant la chambre de Bella et d'Edward, j'entendis un drôle de bruit provenant de derrière la porte. Curieux, j'ouvris lentement la porte et entrai dans la chambre.

L'odeur de Bella avait déjà envahi toute la chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'inhaler profondément et d'admirer son superbe corps endormi dont je voyais parfaitement les formes sous le drap fin de soie blanche. Elle avait l'air si innocente, revêtue d'un tee-shirt de nuit blanc avec un Snoopy noir dessus. J'étais réellement disposé à lui donner ce qu'elle désirait tant mais n'étais pas sûr de la façon dont Edward réagirait. Je mourrais d'envie de déchirer son tee-shirt qui recouvrait sa jolie peau laiteuse et de la prendre sur le champ. Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas là, à entendre mes pensées...

Le même bruit que précédemment me tira de mes pensées. C'était la douce Bella. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir réveillée. Si c'était le cas, je savais comment la plonger dans un profond sommeil. Elle me surprit en poussant un gémissement et par réflexe, je partis à l'autre bout de la chambre. Avait-elle mal ?

- Jasssperrrr ! gémit-elle à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus distinctement.

Elle gémissait de plaisir ! Oh mon Dieu ! Elle rêvait de moi ! J'étais vraiment surpris, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de la part de Bella. Je savais que parfois, elle me regardait comme moi je le faisais envers elle avec un regard admiratif. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait était uniquement pour Edward, du moins, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent. Continuant à l'observer en silence, je commençais lentement mais sûrement à être excité par la douce odeur sucrée de son excitation sexuelle combinée à son odeur naturelle.

- Oui ! Jazz, plus fort ! Vas-y bébé ! Oui comme çà ! dit-elle avec une voix angélique, en descendant sa main vers son intimité qu'elle caressa aussitôt à travers sa culotte.

Les draps remuaient au rythme de ses caresses. Elle ondula de plus en plus frénétiquement. Cette fois-ci, j'étais extrêmement excité et ne supportais plus du tout mon jean, devenu trop étroit. Il fallait absolument que je me soulage. Je n'aimais pas porter de sous-vêtements sous mes pantalons aussi j'ouvris sans hésiter ma braguette pour libérer mon sexe très engorgé. Je m'en saisis immédiatement et commençai à me caresser à mon tour.

- OUI ! hurla-t-elle au moment où elle jouit.

Soudain elle s'assit dans le lit, essoufflée et ouvrit les yeux. En regardant devant elle, la lumière du couloir passant par la porte entrebâillée, elle me vit dans la pénombre. En réalisant ce que je faisais, elle écarquilla ses magnifiques yeux chocolatés et devint écarlate. Le rouge lui allait si bien, elle était magnifique.

- Jasper ? parvint-elle à dire avec hésitation.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et m'assis au bord du lit. Elle remonta les draps jusque sous son menton.

- Chérie, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu rêvais ? Ça avait l'air assez érotique.

Elle baissa les yeux, sachant que ma vision nocturne était excellente.

- Je ne me souviens plus, bafouilla-t-elle, très embarrassée.

- Je crois que si, Bella. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, affirmai-je en prenant son menton dans ma main pour la forcer à me regarder avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et enlaça mon cou pour me rapprocher d'elle. Le baiser s'approfondit, sa bouche était délicieuse. La chaleur de sa langue contre la mienne, si froide m'excita encore plus. Je pris alors l'initiative de caresser sa poitrine par dessus le drap, ses tétons étaient durs et dressés. J'avais très envie d'y goûter.

- Non, il ne faut pas ! C'est mal, déclara-t-elle soudain en posant ma main sur la mienne pour la retirer de son sein. Il faut que tu partes.

- Bella, je voudrais t'aider. Je sais que tu souffres de l'attitude d' Edward, répondis-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire.

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle accepterait ma proposition et qu'elle voudrait bien se donner à moi de son plein gré. L'homme pervers qui était en moi désirait plonger dans son intimité virginale mais il était hors de question que je la contraigne à se soumettre à mon désir maintenant exacerbé, je n'avais pas été élevé comme cela. Et puis j'avais beaucoup trop de respect pour Bella, cette petite humaine si courageuse de vivre parmi des vampires et qui avait été jusqu'à en épouser un.

Quelle expérience fantastique ce serait pour moi de la faire mienne ne serait-ce même que pour une unique fois ! Sans me vanter, j'avais eu dans mon lit d'innombrables femelles vampires avant de rencontrer Alice, l'amour de ma vie. Je n'étais donc pas sans expérience dans le domaine de la sexualité mais je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec une humaine. Je trouvais l'idée très excitante. Edward était un sacré veinard et il ne profitait pas de sa chance avec Bella. J'aimais mon frère mais parfois il se comportait comme un véritable idiot.

J'attendais avec impatience la réponse de Bella, le regard suspendu à ses lèvres et mon capteur d'émotions déployé au maximum.

**BELLA**

J'avais passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Jasper. Nous avions regardé des films et avions bien ri ensemble. J'aimais passer du temps, seule avec Jasper depuis qu'il s'était pratiquement affranchi du désir de mon sang. Il avait une personnalité très intéressante. Calme et réfléchi, il partageait mon amour de la lecture et nous discutions souvent des derniers livres sortis. De plus, il avait un sens de l'humour plutôt fin et assez caustique. Rien à voir avec celui, très primaire de mon autre beau-frère Emmett, que j'adorais malgré tout.

Jasper était beau à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur à sa façon, malgré ses multiples cicatrices que mes pauvres yeux d'humaine pouvaient à peine discerner, même en sachant qu'elles étaient là. J'avais déjà vu une fois Jasper torse nu dans le jardin, à la lumière du soleil. Il étincelait différemment du corps parfait d'Edward à cause de ses cicatrices mais il n'en était pas moins beau à mes yeux. Je me rappelle de sa gêne quand je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le fixer béatement. Il n'assumait pas totalement encore ses cicatrices et ne comprenait pas que je puisse le trouver beau.

D'après Alice, il était un amant fantastique et qu'en plus avec son pouvoir d'empathie, il était encore plus attentif à ses moindres désirs. Alice ne se souvenant pas de sa vie humaine, elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu des expériences sexuelles. Jasper avait été en tout cas le premier vampire avec lequel elle avait fait l'amour et apparemment elle n'était pas vierge lors de leur première fois. Ils avaient depuis toujours tous les deux une sexualité épanouie. J'enviais Alice, ma sœur et meilleure amie.

Jasper avait le don d'apaiser mes tensions autant avec son rire qu'avec son pouvoir. Je n'aimais pas qu'il s'en serve sur moi, mais je comprenais son besoin de le faire pour parvenir à me supporter, surtout ces derniers temps. J'étais une bombe ambulante, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

Ces derniers temps, je faisais beaucoup de rêves érotiques dont je ne me souvenais relativement bien à mon réveil et ça me frustrait encore plus qu'ils ne deviennent pas réalité avec l'homme de ma vie.

Ce soir, après être montée me coucher, je m'étais rapidement endormie. De multiples images érotiques n'avaient pas tardé à m'assaillir de toute part.

_J'étais dans un ascenseur, seule avec Jasper. L'ascenseur était tombé en panne et nous avions dû attendre plusieurs heures avant d'être libérés. Pour supporter l'attente, nous avions d'abord discuté de tout et de rien puis au fil du temps et de la température qui montait, j'avais commencé à avoir de plus en plus chaud et avais enlevé progressivement tous mes vêtements. Je me retrouvais debout, à moitié nue devant Jasper qui avaient des yeux noircis par le désir. Il était aussi torse nu pour être plus à l'aise et s'était rapproché de moi. Lentement, il avait caressé ma joue avec sa main avant de tracer le contour de mes lèvres avec son index. _

_- Tes lèvres sont si douces que je meurs d'envie d'y goûter, déclara-t-il avec une voix rauque avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma bouche._

_Je me laissais faire, hypnotisée par ce magnifique blond aux yeux ambrés. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour qu'il puisse accéder à ma langue. Notre baiser s'approfondit et devint passionné. Il caressa ma poitrine en même temps. Je sentis son érection se presser contre mon entrejambe. Son sexe avait l'air énorme même à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Soudain il arracha mon string, me souleva et me plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avant de m'empaler sur son magnifique sexe dressé, qu'il avait libéré de sa prison de tissus. Je gémis, surprise par la taille de son sexe qui me remplissait complètement. _

_- Jasssperrrr ! gémis-je au moment où il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de ma féminité._

_- Bellaaaa ! Ce que tu es bonne, râla-t-il entre deux coups de reins._

_Nos respirations étaient haletantes. _

_- Oui ! Jazz, plus fort ! Vas-y bébé ! Oui comme çà ! suppliai-je._

_- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? grogna-t-il en accélérant le rythme de ses pénétrations._

_- OUI ! criai-je au moment où je jouis. _

Mon extase avait été si intense que je m'étais réveillée à ce moment précis. Je m'assis dans le lit. J'étais trempée au niveau de mon intimité et mon souffle était erratique. J'eus soudain l'impression d'être observée. Clignant des yeux pour mieux me réveiller, j'aperçus alors une silhouette dans la pénombre. La porte de ma chambre était entrebâillée et laissait passer faiblement la lumière du couloir. La personne se masturbait directement en face de moi. Je ne voyais pas son sexe mais les mouvements étaient sans équivoques. Je rougis fortement devant cet acte si intime. Soudain, je me rappelai que la seule personne présente dans la maison à part moi était Jasper.

- Jasper ? demandai-je avec hésitation pour en avoir la confirmation.

Il se rapprocha lentement de moi et s'assit au bord du lit. Je remontai par pudeur les draps jusque sous mon menton.

- Chérie, peux-tu me dire à quoi tu rêvais ? Ça avait l'air assez érotique, demanda-t-il, avec une voix émue.

Je baissai les yeux, sachant que sa vision nocturne et son audition étaient excellentes. J'étais persuadée qu'il savait que j'avais fantasmé sur lui dans un rêve érotique.

- Je ne me souviens plus, bafouillai-je, très embarrassée.

- Je crois que si, Bella. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, affirma-t-il en prenant mon menton dans sa main pour me forcer à le regarder avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes était exactement la même que celle de mon rêve. Soudain émoustillée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser et enlaçai mes bras autour de son cou. Je savourais la froideur de sa langue contre la mienne, si chaude. Il caressa ma poitrine par dessus le drap, mes tétons étaient durs et dressés. Je frémis à son contact et tout à coup je revins à la réalité.

- Non, il ne faut pas ! C'est mal, déclarai-je soudain en posant ma main sur la mienne pour la retirer de mon sein. Il faut que tu partes.

- Bella, je voudrais t'aider. Je sais que tu souffres de l'attitude d' Edward, rajouta-t-il en me caressant tendrement la joue. Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire.

Oh mon Dieu ! Jasper me faisait des avances ! Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Il continuait à me regarder en observant le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Que devais-je faire ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci d'avoir prêté attention à cette histoire et de m'avoir fait part de vos remarques. J'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez. Continuez ainsi ! **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**TENSION SEXUELLE par bloodykitchengirl**

**ETAPE 3**** : Opération Edward (partie 1)**

**Alice**

Nous étions tous partis chasser en Alaska pour le week-end à l'exception de Jasper, resté à la maison pour veiller sur Bella.

J'aimais chasser avec Edward quand Jasper n'était pas avec moi. Il était fascinant à regarder. Tel un félin, son corps gracile fondait sur sa proie et avant que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte, il était trop tard, la vie l'avait déjà quittée. De nous tous, c'était lui le plus rapide et le plus gracieux quand il chassait.

J'adorais Edward, nous nous entendions parfaitement. Les autres nous reprochaient souvent notre complicité due à nos pouvoirs complémentaires qui nous permettaient d'avoir des conversations privées, silencieuses.

C'était un jeune homme réfléchi et cultivé qui passait beaucoup de temps à lire et à jouer du piano. Les compositions qu'il avait crées pour Bella étaient magnifiques, reflétant toute l'intensité de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Sa vie et la nôtre avaient radicalement changé depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans notre famille. Qui aurait cru il y a deux ans de ça que cette petite humaine si fragile et forte à la fois gagnerait aussi facilement et de façon irréversible l'affection de toute une famille de vampires ? Et surtout séduirait le plus solitaire et taciturne de tous les vampires que je connaissais ?

Edward vivait assez mal le fait d'entendre en permanence toutes les pensées des membres de la famille mais également celles des humains. Seule Bella faisait exception et c'est cela qui l'avait d'abord attiré avant d'en être tombé tout simplement amoureux. Son âme sœur était une humaine contre toute attente et comble de malchance, elle était également sa chanteuse. La vie de Bella ne tenait qu'à un fil mais à force de volonté, Edward avait jusqu'à présent résisté à la tentation. Il avait trop à perdre si jamais il venait à perdre le contrôle.

Je n'avais eu que des visions partielles de ce qui allait se produire pendant ce week-end mais j'étais assez confiante quant à l'aboutissement de celui-ci. La famille devrait être plus heureuse et unie que jamais, du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais de tout mon cœur.

Bella était une jeune femme qui n'avait pas pleinement conscience de sa beauté. Je savais que mon Jasper la trouvait très attirante. Au début il ne pensait lui aussi qu'à son sang mais ensuite, en apprenant à la connaître et à l'apprécier, l'homme en lui avait pris le dessus et parfois je le surprenais en train d'admirer le corps de Bella. Je n'en étais nullement jalouse, je la trouvais belle, moi aussi.

J'avais pleinement conscience de son amour sans limite pour moi et avais une confiance absolue en lui. Mon homme avait des besoins à la hauteur des miens et nous avions une vie sexuelle fantastique et épanouie. C'était un amant extraordinaire. Comme je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine, je n'avais pas d'élément de comparaison et n'étais sans doute pas objective, mais nous étions heureux ensemble et c'était le plus important. A l'heure actuelle, je ne pouvais pas concevoir mon éternité sans l'amour de ma vie.

J'aimais Bella, ma sœur et meilleure amie. S'il y avait une personne avec laquelle je pouvais partager mon Jasper, c'était bien elle. Je les aimais assez tous les deux pour accepter qu'ils aient des relations sexuelles. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour que la famille reste unie ?

Cependant, j'étais moins sûre de la réaction d' Edward. Il était d'un naturel possessif et jaloux surtout en ce qui concernait sa femme. C'était pour ça que je tentais comme je le pouvais, ces derniers temps de lui cacher mes visions. Il fallait le voir pour le croire, chacune de nos sorties en public tournait au cauchemar à chaque fois qu'un homme lançait un regard appréciateur à Bella. Nous n'étions jamais de trop pour le retenir et l'empêcher d'étriper le pauvre malheureux au grand désespoir de Bella qui trouvait la situation de plus en plus ridicule.

Je comprenais sa réaction, il avait une femme magnifique qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire. D'où sa souffrance actuelle de ne pas consommer leur union. Quel homme amoureux ne voudrait pas faire sienne, l'amour de sa vie ? A une autre époque, leur mariage aurait été dissous depuis longtemps pour non consommation. Contrairement à lui, d'autres hommes, des humains, eux pouvaient accéder sans aucune difficulté à tous les désirs charnels de sa femme. Edward était un homme blessé. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose, c'était crucial pour l'avenir de son couple et de notre famille.

- Alice, as-tu fini ? demanda sèchement Edward avec impatience. Il faut que nous parlions.

- Oui, j'arrive, répondis-je, en l'observant se passer un peu d'eau de la rivière, sur son visage peiné, après avoir sans doute entendu mes dernières pensées.

Nous avions chacun tué et drainé plusieurs de nos animaux favoris et étions maintenant rassasiés. Comme d'habitude, nous étions ensemble à cause de notre complicité mais aussi parce que les autres chassaient en couple avant de s'adonner à des activités plus libertines nécessitant une certaine intimité. Avant de nous séparer, nous nous donnions toujours rendez-vous au même endroit avant de rentrer tous ensemble à la maison.

- Regarde là-bas près des arbres au feuillage vert clair ! Il y a une vieille cabane de trappeur dans laquelle nous allons pouvoir nous installer, déclara-t-il avec un air pensif, en me la montrant d'un geste négligé de la main. Le temps commence à menacer et il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Edward, ce n'est pas comme si nous craignions le mauvais temps ! Aucun risque de tomber malade ! rajoutai-je, en voulant faire de l'humour pour tenter de le dérider.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et le silence s'installa pendant que nous nous dirigions lentement vers la cabane en question. J'avais eu une vision de notre conversation à venir et étais moi-même un peu tendue.

Nous entrâmes dans la cabane. Mon nez se plissa en sentant l'odeur résiduelle des peaux tannées de la saison précédente. J'avais beau me nourrir de sang animal et être obligée de sentir de près les animaux, je n'en aimais pas pour autant leur odeur quand je n'étais pas dominée par mes propres pulsions animales. Et oui, j'aimais le confort et le luxe depuis que j'y avais goûté avec les Cullen ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler notre nouvel environnement. La cabane était assez vétuste mais en bon état, les trappeurs qui s'en servaient d'habitude pendant l'hiver l'entretenaient régulièrement. La décoration toute masculine et le mobilier rustique étaient réduits au stricte minimum.

- Assieds-toi Alice, demanda Edward en tirant une chaise pour moi, à l'unique table présente.

Il était toujours aussi galant et prévenant.

- Edward, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, déclarais-je rapidement en n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi.

- Je sais mais je préfère m'exprimer de vive voix. Oh Alice je suis vraiment perdu ! dit-il les yeux fermés, en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je l'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. Tu dois m'aider, tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je tendis la main pour lui toucher le bras afin de le réconforter. Cela me fendait le cœur de le voir aussi désemparé, lui qui d'ordinaire était si sûr de lui.

- Elle t'aime aussi Edward, autant si ce n'est plus. Ne désespère pas, tu vas bien finir par y arriver. Je sais que ces dernières semaines, tu t'es bien préparé mentalement.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je suis loin d'être prêt. Je suis mort de peur. Que se passera-t-il si je perds le contrôle ? Au moindre faux pas, elle mourra. Et si elle meurt, je la suivrai aussitôt…

Emu, il ne put continuer. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui parler ou non de mes visions pour le rassurer et mon esprit dériva vers des comptines enfantines pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre.

- Non, ne dis pas des choses comme cela. Je refuse que tu penses à votre mort à tous les deux. Il y a quelque chose à faire !

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, me regarda tout en s'emparant de mes deux mains.

- Alice, tes efforts ont été vains, je sais ce que tu as vu et sache que ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Cependant, tout dépend d'elle. Si elle accepte la proposition de Jasper, je ne m'y opposerai pas car c'est avant tout son corps à elle. Ça me tue de le dire mais Bella peut en faire ce qu'elle veut et si j'accepte de partager ma femme c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de Jasper, mon frère et meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle. Il l'apprécie et l'admire tant qu'il est incapable de lui faire du mal. De plus, c'est un homme d'expérience en la matière et il a tellement progressé en terme de contrôle de la soif que je lui fais entièrement confiance avec l'amour de ma vie. Peut-être qu'après avoir perdu son sang virginal, ce sera plus facile pour moi… expliqua-t-il, en baissant la voix. Mais l'idée me révulse malgré tout. C'est moi son mari, c'est moi qui devrais avoir le courage de lui accorder son souhait et pas lui…

Je souris et lui serrai les mains à mon tour pour lui montrer que j'étais avec lui. C'était vrai que la situation ne m'enchantait pas mais j'en avais pris mon parti pour leur bonheur à tous les deux.

- Tu es unique Alice, en as-tu conscience ? Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui accepterait ça sans broncher. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal... déclara-t-il, avec un air triste.

Il se leva, vint auprès de moi et se pencha pour me serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des embrassades. Et ça perturbait énormément Bella qu'il refuse tout contact prolongé en dehors de ses périodes de sommeil.

- Je sais que je suis unique et j'en suis fière ! gloussai-je, en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Viens-en au fait.

Il se redressa et je pus voir qu'il était extrêmement embarrassé. Il détourna la tête quelques secondes et soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux avant de me faire face à nouveau. Une de ses mains était toujours posée sur mon épaule. Ses yeux brillaient avec une drôle de lueur.

- Alice, tu sais ce que je voudrais te demander. C'est extrêmement gênant. Je suis vierge et bien que j'ai déjà expérimenté les plaisirs solitaires, je n'ai jamais encore touché une femme et encore moins été touché par une femme. Avec Bella, nous n'en sommes toujours qu'au stade des baisers. Et je voulais te demander si…

- D'accord ! dis-je rapidement en l'interrompant, le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui épargner de s'humilier davantage.

L'heure était venue que moi-aussi, je donne de ma personne. J'avais de l'appréhension car je n'avais jamais connu que Jasper depuis ma renaissance vampirique. Mais je devais avouer que la situation était assez excitante car je me demandais depuis longtemps à quoi ressemblait Edward tout nu. Étant donné qu'Emmett était pratiquement exhibitionniste, il était le seul qui m'intriguait encore. Il me regarda, hébété et s'il avait pu rougir, il serait à présent écarlate. Comme d'habitude, il m'avait entendue.

Je me levai de ma chaise et c'est moi, cette fois-ci qui le pris dans mes bras. Il se crispa un peu et je lui caressai gentiment la nuque pour le rassurer.

- J'ai eu une vision, tout finira bien, je te l'assure, murmurai-je dans son oreille. C'est uniquement par amour que nous faisons tout ça, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- Je sais mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas à l'aise. Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire Alice, je comprendrais que tu refuses, ajouta-t-il.

Il me laissait une chance de faire marche arrière mais ma vision était sans appel. Il fallait que je l'aide pour qu'il prenne conscience de son corps.

Je secouai la tête et lui dis mentalement qu'il était hors de question que je le laisse tomber.

- Je te remercie Alice, pour tout, dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui souris pour le rassurer. Je fouillai ensuite dans la poche de ma veste à la recherche de ma petite bouteille d'huile d'argan. Pour lui faire prendre conscience de son corps, rien ne valait mieux qu'un bon massage. Il me regardait sans comprendre et devait se demander pourquoi je partais chasser avec une bouteille dans la poche.

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne vais pas te manger ! ricanai-je bêtement pour me donner du courage. Enlève ta chemise, tes chaussures et tes chaussettes pour commencer et mets-toi sur le ventre, sur le lit de camp.

Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé malgré sa pudeur légendaire et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder faire. Comme tous les vampires, Edward était imberbe. Il était vraiment beau mais toutefois pas aussi beau que mon Jasper. Edward sortait à peine de l'adolescence quand Carlisle l'avait transformé pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Il était grand et musclé, son corps était vraiment celui d'un adolescent sportif en bonne santé mais il n'en était pas moins extrêmement désirable. Je vis que mon regard le perturbait un peu et il tourna la tête vers le mur quand il s'allongea.

- Désolée ! dis-je, un peu embarrassée à mon tour, par mes pensées. Je te trouve vraiment beau mais ce qui importe le plus, c'est le regard de Bella quand elle te voit. Elle te dévore littéralement des yeux. Maintenant je vais te masser pour que tu prennes conscience de ton corps et que tu t'habitues à la sensation d'être touché. S'il s'agissait de Bella et non de moi, mes mains seraient bien plus chaudes et la sensation serait d'autant plus décuplée.

Je pris un peu d'huile dans le creux de mes mains et commençai à frictionner mes mains glacées pour que l'huile se réchauffe un peu avant de commencer à le masser confortablement.

- Edward, je vais m'installer entre tes jambes. Écarte-les un peu s'il te plait.

Je me positionnai alors entre ses cuisses. A peine avais-je posé mes mains sur ses épaules qu'il tressaillit et fit mine de se lever. Je dus appuyer fortement sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place.

- Je ne peux pas Alice ! gémit-il.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux et de toute façon même si je suis moins forte que toi, rappelle-toi que je suis incassable ! Détends-toi et pense à Bella.

Il ferma les yeux et je sentis ses muscles se détendre sous mes doigts. Bella était vraiment toute sa vie. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tout son dos et ses bras étaient souples et relâchés. Il me sembla même l'entendre gémir de contentement. On aurait presque dit un ronronnement. Au moins, il y avait du progrès ! A cette remarque, il redressa légèrement la tête et ouvrit un œil. Il avait l'air content.

- C'est bon ce que tu me fais Alice, continue s'il te plait ! quémanda-t-il avec une voix rauque dans laquelle je perçus malgré tout une certaine gêne.

Je continuai quelques minutes supplémentaires pour lui faire plaisir.

- C'est super Edward, je sens que tu es complètement détendu. Passons maintenant à la seconde étape. Enlève ton pantalon et mets-toi sur le dos.

Il écarquilla les yeux, hésita un peu et finit par s'exécuter. Je fus surprise en voyant qu'il portait un caleçon fantaisie en coton blanc avec un Snoopy noir dessus. C'était trop mignon. Depuis qu'il était marié, c'était Bella qui choisissait ses sous-vêtements, seule concession de ma part. Quand il s'agissait de moi, il n'acceptait que du classique, de l'uni.

Je m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses musclées. Mon contact cette fois-ci le fit moins réagir que précédemment mais il n'était pas à l'aise.

- Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi aller comme tout à l'heure, recommandai-je en commençant à déplacer gentiment mes mains sur son torse pour masser ses bras, en m'attardant particulièrement sur les extrémités.

Ses mains étaient grandes et il avait des doigts longs et fins de pianiste. Je me demandai brièvement ce que ses mains pouvaient faire sur mon corps et notamment sur mes mamelons ou sur mon intimité. Soudain, je cédai à la tentation. Je pris ses doigts les uns après les autres, les portai à ma bouche et les léchai sensuellement. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il fut vraiment ailleurs. Il soupirait régulièrement d'aise, donnant presque l'impression qu'il dormait. Son visage était détendu, il avait un air angélique. C'était beau à voir, il était tellement stressé au quotidien. J'avais presque des scrupules à passer à l'étape suivante qui risquait de l'effrayer. Il fallait bien le faire pourtant et j'en avais très envie. Rien que l'idée me faisait avoir des papillons dans le ventre.

Je déplaçai sensuellement mes mains sur son ventre en descendant progressivement vers le rebord de son caleçon. J'avais envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait son service trois pièces et chantais une chanson qu'il détestait pour qu'il ne lise pas mes pensées perverses. Je le sentis se raidir un peu aussi je ne m'attardais pas et m'attaquai ensuite à ses pieds. Il eut l'air d'apprécier mais je savais qu'il était sur le qui vive. Remontant le long de ses mollets, je m'attardai sur ses cuisses. Je me penchai en avant pour qu'il ait une vue panoramique de ma poitrine et posai ma bouche sur son ventre plat et musclé. Je remontai lentement vers ses mamelons que je pinçai gentiment avant de les stimuler avec ma langue. Il soupira de plaisir et je sentis contre mon bas-ventre, avec satisfaction, qu'une réaction commençait à apparaître au niveau de son entre-jambe.

J'étais une femme, bon sang ! J'avais sans cesse envie d'être désirable et désirée ! La situation m'excitait de plus en plus, je décidai alors d'aller plus loin. Mais il attrapa mes mains au moment où je tentai une caresse plus intime en passant par les jambes de son caleçon.

- STOP ! Que fais-tu Alice ? s'exclama-t-il, paniqué en se redressant sur le lit, les mains posées sur son caleçon, comme pour se protéger.

- Voyons Edward, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux faire ! répondis-je en étouffant un petit rire devant sa réaction.

- NON ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas ! dit-il passablement énervé.

- D'accord, calme-toi. Passons à autre chose ! déclarai-je, déçue. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire, je te promets ne plus rien tenter en dessous de la ceinture. Pourtant, sache que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque…

J'étais maintenant assez excitée, je commençai à sentir mon humidité féminine imprégner mon legging que je portais à même la peau. Mais que pouvais-je attendre du super prude Edward Cullen ? Le week-end risquait d'être long...

**Edward**

J'avais quitté ma Bella à contrecœur pour aller chasser avec les membres de ma famille, excepté Jasper resté pour veiller sur elle. Je n'aimais pas être séparé physiquement d'elle mais je savais que c'était nécessaire pour sa survie, pour que je puisse rester près d'elle le plus souvent possible, surtout la nuit quand elle se pelotonnait contre moi, sans la mettre en danger. Cette fois-ci, j'avais eu plus de mal que d'habitude à partir.

Dans la journée, j'avais lu dans les pensées d'Alice quand elle croyait que je ne faisais pas attention à elle. J'avais vu une partie de sa vision de Jasper et de Bella. Je savais que Jasper trouvait que ma femme était belle mais je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait lui faire des avances. Si ça avait été un autre homme, je l'aurais tué sur le champ mais là, il s'agissait de mon frère et meilleur ami. Je lui faisais confiance, il ne la forcerait pas si elle n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait m'aider, j'en étais certain mais je savais pertinemment, connaissant son appétit sexuel qu'il en retirerait un certain plaisir.

Bien que ça me rendait malade de le dire, Bella pouvait disposer de son corps comme elle le voulait tant que je ne l'avais pas proclamée mienne. Je voulais avant tout son bonheur même si je n'en avais pas l'air. Dieu seul savait que j'avais essayé de me raisonner et de tenter de passer à l'acte avec ma femme mais en vain, j'avais fait machine arrière rapidement à chaque fois. Moi, masochiste ? Sûrement ! J'avais du mal à accepter le fait que ma femme allait se donner à un autre avant d'être mienne mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Et Alice, mon petit lutin préféré, comment prenait-elle la situation ? J'avais beau essayer de l'observer mais son joli minois était impassible et en me voyant faire, elle s'était mise à chanter mentalement tous les hymnes nationaux possibles et inimaginables dans leur langue d'origine.

Lorsque Jasper ne venait pas chasser avec nous, je chassais avec Alice car les autres avaient pris l'habitude de faire plus que chasser ensemble et avaient besoin d'intimité. Chaque couple partait dans la direction de son choix et nous nous retrouvions traditionnellement au même endroit à un horaire donné pour rentrer tous ensemble à la maison.

Cela m'arrangeait car sans être prude et coincé, enfin si un peu, je détestais avoir toutes ces images mentales des couples de ma famille en train de copuler comme des sauvages n'importe où. Je les avais tous vus nus dans des positions dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence si je ne les avais pas vues moi-même. Mon éducation sexuelle était plus que parfaite en théorie mais en pratique, c'était le néant absolu. Voir et pratiquer étaient deux choses radicalement différentes.

Les questions que tous se posaient avant que je ne sois avec Bella étaient toujours les mêmes. Étais-je gai pour ne pas m'intéresser aux femmes ? Avais-je été transformé trop tôt et que ma puberté n'avait pas eu lieu ? Étais-je excité en les voyant et en les entendant s'adonner jour et nuit à leurs activités conjugales ? Est-ce que je me masturbais ? Ces dernières questions étant naturellement celles d'Emmett !

Bella avait changé ma vie. J'étais solitaire et renfermé, ne pensant qu'à lire, m'instruire, écouter de la musique et jouer du piano. Les jours et les nuits se succédaient sans grand intérêt pour moi. Bella avec son humanité m'avait en quelque sorte ramené à la vie, elle m'avait redonné le goût à la vie ou plutôt à ma non-vie ! Je ne vivais désormais que pour elle. A ce jour, je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle m'aimait et avait même accepté de m'épouser. Je voulais partager mon éternité avec elle et c'était réciproque.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit bornée à ce point et gâche notre bonheur en voulant absolument avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi en étant humaine ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas attendre d'être transformée ? Je souhaitais plus que tout la faire mienne une fois transformée pour ne prendre aucun risque. Je crevais de désir pour elle. Pour calmer mon érection quasi permanente, de plus en plus douloureuse, j'avais été contraint de me masturber en pensant à elle pour me soulager mais c'était peine perdue. Le répit ne durait jamais bien longtemps avant le retour au point de départ. Que deviendrais-je sans elle ? Rien ! Sa mort signifierait la mienne également, même si techniquement j'étais déjà mort mais ça, c'était un autre débat.

En chassant dans la région quelques mois auparavant, j'avais repéré par hasard cette petite cabane de trappeur. Je n'y avais plus repensé avant aujourd'hui. Si je voulais parvenir un jour à satisfaire mon épouse humaine, il fallait que mon contrôle soit plus que parfait et pour cela, j'avais besoin d'Alice.

C'était la seule à pouvoir m'aider, la seule en qui j'avais confiance. Nous étions si complices que parfois les humains se demandaient si nous n'étions pas ensemble au nez et à la barbe de Jasper. Au diable la pruderie ! Je voulais sauver mon couple. J'espérais qu'Alice accepterait de m'aider.

Après avoir fini de chasser, repus, je lui avais demandé de me suivre dans cette cabane. Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, j'aurais été mort de rire en voyant les réactions d'Alice en découvrant la cabane. Mon petit lutin hyperactif, toujours accro au confort, à l'esthétique était assez mal à l'aise devant tant de rusticité. Je l'avais incitée à s'asseoir pour que nous puissions parler tranquillement.

- Edward, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, déclara-t-elle rapidement en baissant les yeux tandis que je m'asseyais en face d'elle.

- Je sais mais je préfère m'exprimer de vive voix. Oh Alice ! Je suis vraiment perdu ! déclarai-je les yeux fermés, en prenant ma tête entre mes mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je l'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. Tu dois m'aider, tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je savais que je devais avoir un air pitoyable, à me montrer ainsi vulnérable et perdu mais au point où j'en étais, je n'avais plus d'amour propre.

Elle me caressa gentiment le bras pour me réconforter.

- Elle t'aime aussi Edward, autant si ce n'est plus. Ne désespère pas, tu vas bien finir par y arriver. Je sais que ces dernières semaines, tu t'es bien préparé mentalement.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je suis loin d'être prêt. Je suis mort de peur. Que se passera-t-il si je perds le contrôle ? Au moindre faux pas, elle mourra. Et si elle meurt, je la suivrai aussitôt…

Emu, je ne pus continuer.

- Non, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Je refuse que tu penses à votre mort à tous les deux. Il y a quelque chose à faire.

J'ouvris soudain les yeux et la regardai tout en m'emparant de ses deux mains.

- Alice, je sais ce que tu as vu et sache que cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Cependant, tout dépend d'elle. Si elle accepte la proposition de Jasper, je ne m'y opposerai pas car c'est avant tout son corps à elle. Bella peut en faire ce qu'elle veut et si j'accepte de partager ma femme, c'est uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de Jasper, mon frère et meilleur ami. Je sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle. Il l'apprécie et l'admire tant qu'il est incapable de lui faire du mal. De plus, c'est un homme d'expérience en la matière et il a tellement progressé en terme de contrôle de la soif que je lui fais entièrement confiance avec l'amour de ma vie. Peut-être qu'après avoir perdu son sang virginal, ce sera plus facile pour moi… expliqua-t-il, en baissant la voix. Mais l'idée me révulse malgré tout. C'est moi son mari, c'est moi qui devrais avoir le courage de lui accorder son souhait et pas lui…

Elle serra fortement mes mains en esquissant un petit sourire gêné. Heureusement que j'étais un vampire sinon elle m'aurait brisé les mains.

- Tu es unique Alice, en as-tu conscience ? Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui accepterait ça sans broncher. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal...

Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle avant de la serrer brièvement dans mes bras. Je n'aimais pas les contacts physiques trop rapprochés.

- Je sais que je suis unique et j'en suis fière ! gloussa-t-elle. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Viens-en au fait.

Je me redressai, embarrassé et détournai la tête quelques instants avant de lui refaire face. Ma main était toujours posée sur son épaule.

- Alice, tu sais ce que je voudrais te demander. C'est extrêmement gênant. Je suis vierge et bien que j'ai déjà expérimenté les plaisirs solitaires, je n'ai jamais encore touché une femme et encore moins été touché par une femme. Avec Bella, nous n'en sommes toujours qu'au stade des baisers. Et je voulais te demander si…

- D'accord ! dit-elle rapidement en m'interrompant.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux mais je sentais bien qu'elle était hésitante et un peu craintive. Soudain, j'entendis ses pensées. Elle se demandait à quoi je ressemblais tout nu et cela m'embarrassa. Aucune femme ne m'avait jamais vu nu et surtout pas Bella, mon épouse !

Elle se leva et me prit dans mes bras. Je me crispai un peu et elle me caressa gentiment la nuque pour tenter de me rassurer.

- J'ai eu une vision, tout finira bien, je te l'assure, murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille. C'est uniquement par amour que nous faisons tout ça, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

- Je sais mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas à l'aise. Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire Alice, je comprendrais que tu refuses, ajoutai-je, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente obligée de m'aider.

Elle secoua la tête et me dit mentalement qu'il était hors de question qu'elle me laisse tomber.

- Je te remercie Alice, pour tout, dis-je, ému.

Elle me sourit et fouilla ensuite dans la poche de sa veste. Elle en sortit avec un air victorieux, une petite bouteille. Je la regardais intrigué, le sourcil relevé et compris ce qu'elle voulait faire avec, en lisant ses pensées.

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne vais pas te manger ! ricana-t-elle. Enlève ta chemise, tes chaussures et tes chaussettes pour commencer et mets-toi sur le ventre, sur le lit de camp.

J'obtempérais et me déshabillais devant elle. Son regard appuyé me gênait fortement et je m'allongeai sur le lit en tournant la tête contre le mur pour le fuir.

- Désolée ! dit-elle, embarrassée. Je te trouve vraiment beau mais ce qui importe le plus, c'est le regard de Bella quand elle te voit. Elle te dévore littéralement des yeux. Maintenant je vais te masser pour que tu prennes conscience de ton corps et que tu t'habitues à la sensation d'être touché. S'il s'agissait de Bella et non de moi, mes mains seraient bien plus chaudes et la sensation serait d'autant plus décuplée.

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être avec Bella en ce moment ? Que faisait-elle ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser mille et une questions. La seule certitude que j'avais, c'était que j'avais confiance en elle et en son amour pour moi.

- Edward, je vais m'installer entre tes jambes. Écarte-les un peu s'il te plait.

Elle se plaça entre mes cuisses. La sensation était vraiment bizarre. C'était inconfortable. A peine avait-elle posé ses mains sur mes épaules que je tressaillis et voulus me lever. Je la sentis me maintenir fermement en place.

- Je ne peux pas Alice ! gémis-je.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux et de toute façon même si je suis moins forte que toi, rappelle-toi que je suis incassable ! Détends-toi et pense à Bella.

Je fermai les yeux en pensant à ma magnifique Bella et sentis mes muscles se détendre progressivement sous ses doigts. Je me sentais bien, déconnecté de la réalité. J'entendis vaguement une pensée d'Alice et je lui souris en redressant un peu la tête pour la regarder.

- C'est bon ce que tu me fais Alice, continue s'il te plait ! réclamai-je, embarrassé.

Elle continua quelques minutes supplémentaires pour me faire plaisir.

- C'est super Edward, je sens que tu es complètement détendu. Passons maintenant à la seconde étape. Enlève ton pantalon et mets-toi sur le dos.

J'hésitai quelques instants avant de m'exécuter, c'était la première fois que j'allais me retrouver en caleçon devant une femme. Surtout que celui que j'avais mis était un de ceux que Bella m'avait offert. J'aimais porter celui-ci quand j'étais loin d'elle. Il ne faisait pas viril mais il avait le mérite de me faire penser à elle. Elle avait un faible pour Snoopy.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur mes cuisses et je me raidis un peu. Je fus surpris par son poids, elle était très légère. Mais autre chose retint mon attention. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte auparavant mais elle avait choisi une tenue peu habituelle pour chasser. Elle était vêtue d'un legging noir qui soulignait ses jolies fesses musclées et d'un débardeur gris clair. Il était évident qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine était menue mais bien formée, ses tétons pointaient naturellement sous le tissu. Je déglutis difficilement en revoyant les images vues dans la tête de Jasper, de son visage déformé par le plaisir quand il lui suçait et mordillait ses tétons.

- Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi aller comme tout à l'heure, dit-elle en commençant à déplacer gentiment ses mains sur son torse pour masser mes bras, en s'attardant particulièrement sur mes mains.

J'eus du mal à me laisser aller au début avec toutes ces visions érotiques d'Alice faisant l'amour avec Jasper. Soudain, elle prit mes doigts les uns après les autres, les porta à sa bouche et les lécha sensuellement. La sensation de sa jolie petite langue douce sur mes doigts était divine, je m'abandonnai complètement.

Je sentis ensuite ses mains se déplacer sur mon ventre et se rapprocher lentement de la bande élastique de mon caleçon. Je tentai de lire dans ses pensées mais elle chantait mentalement en boucle le tube d'Aqua, _Barbie girl_. Je détestais cette chanson et elle le savait. Je m'inquiétai car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à mes pieds, la sensation était presque aussi agréable que pour les mains, remonta le long de mes mollets avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur mes cuisses. Elle se pencha en avant et je vis nettement ses seins par l'encolure de son débardeur. Sa bouche se posa sur mon ventre et remonta lentement vers mes mamelons qu'elle pinça gentiment entre ses lèvres avant de jouer avec, en utilisant sa langue. Intrigué par cette nouvelle sensation qui me plaisait, je la laissais faire en soupirant de plaisir. Je fus tenté malgré moi de poser mes mains sur ses fesses mais les gardai finalement en place, le long de mon corps.

Cela commençait sérieusement à me faire des choses dans le bas-ventre. Je ressentais comme des fourmillements familiers au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Dire que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Bella pour me faire de l'effet. Il suffisait d'un regard suggestif de Bella ou d'un simple contact de sa peau pour me provoquer des érections. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais eu ce genre de réaction en regardant Alice. Et voilà que maintenant le contact de ses mains et de sa bouche me faisaient réagir. C'était purement un réflexe masculin. Je ne la désirais pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas amoureux d'Alice !

J'ouvris les yeux et attrapai ses mains au moment où elle tentait de glisser ses mains dans les jambes de mon caleçon.

- STOP ! Que fais-tu Alice ? m'exclamai-je en me redressant sur le lit, en plaquant mes mains sur mon caleçon.

- Voyons Edward, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux faire ! dit-elle avec un air moqueur.

- NON ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas !

- D'accord, calme-toi. Passons à autre chose ! déclara-t-elle, clairement déçue. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire, je te promets ne plus rien tenter en dessous de la ceinture. Pourtant, sache que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque…

Je fermai les yeux, sachant ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle bloquait encore l'accès à ses pensées. Je craignais le pire. Elle avait déclenché en moi une réaction physique. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais je commençais à avoir envie d'elle. Pour l'avoir déjà vue nue en action dans les pensées de Jasper, je savais qu'elle avait un très joli corps et qu'elle adorait faire l'amour. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son excitation.

Mon Dieu, qu'avais-je fait ? Avais-je eu une bonne idée en demandant à Alice de m'aider ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants ! **

**N'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi si vous en avez envie.**

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre, j'avais l'esprit fourmillant de nouvelles idées qu'il me fallait absolument coucher sur le papier avant de les oublier comme vous avez pu le constater si vous avez consulté mon profil.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**TENSION SEXUELLE par bloodykitchengirl**

**ETAPE 2**** : Opération Bella (partie 2)**

**BELLA**

Zut ! Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire ! Certes je rêvais de scénarios érotiques avec Jasper comme principal acteur mais ce n'étaient que des fantasmes ! Le principe d'un fantasme n'était-il pas de rester inassouvi ?

Jasper était un homme magnifique et il me désirait moi, Bella Swan, une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire ! J'étais extrêmement flattée mais ne pouvais raisonnablement pas accepter sa proposition pour des raisons évidentes de bienséance. J'étais une femme mariée et lui aussi était marié et à ma meilleure amie qui plus est !

Pourtant une partie de moi était très excitée à l'idée de devenir sa maîtresse ne serait-ce même que pour une nuit ! D'après Alice, c'était un amant extraordinaire…

A quoi ressemblait Jasper tout nu ? Est-ce que mon corps apprécierait ses caresses expertes ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire jouir avec uniquement son pouvoir ? J'eus soudain envie de me gifler pour mes pensées inappropriées et l'embrasement soudain de mon corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud tout à coup !

Jasper continuait de me dévorer des yeux avec un sourire moqueur. Il savait pertinemment l'effet qu'il avait sur moi maintenant. J'étais agacée.

- Arrête s'il te plait de me dévisager comme ça ! Tu me rends nerveuse.

- Alors comme ça, Bella, je te fais de l'effet ?

Le mufle ! Il se moquait ouvertement de moi !

Il prit une de mes mains qu'il caressa doucement avec son pouce. Je frissonnai légèrement au contact de la froideur de ses doigts mais ne retirai pas ma main. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, sa peau était très douce. J'imaginai très bien ce que ses mains pourraient faire au niveau des parties plus sensibles de mon corps. Je l'entendis étouffer un petit rire et cela m'embarrassa davantage. Avec son pouvoir, il savait exactement ce que je ressentais. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire pour autant !

- Tu connais parfaitement le pouvoir que tu as sur moi en ce moment, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Edward n'apprécierait sans doute pas que tu sois dans notre chambre en cet instant.

- Pour celui qui est capable de t'honorer comme tu mérites de l'être ! J'aime mon frère mais je pense que c'est un véritable idiot de ne pas profiter de la chance qu'il a… Et je suis certain qu'il est au courant de ma présence et de mes projets avec toi. Je n'ai rien fait pour cacher mes pensées et Alice a sûrement dû avoir une vision de nous deux… S'il était contre l'idée, il ne serait jamais parti et encore mieux, il serait revenu en quatrième vitesse ici pour m'arracher la tête et il en est de même pour Alice !

En entendant ses paroles, d'un seul coup, ma libido retomba comme un soufflé. Mon Dieu ! Jasper avait raison, Edward devait être au courant et Alice aussi… Une foule de questions me submergea.

Quel genre de mari, laisserait consciemment un autre homme coucher avec sa femme ?

Quelle genre de femme laisserait volontairement son mari avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa meilleure amie ?

Quelle femme accepterait tout cela sans réagir ? Moi ? Sans doute pas.

La tête me tournait et mon estomac commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse. Je baissai les yeux pour ne plus regarder Jasper. Oh la honte ! Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il à moi ?

- Jasper, te rends-tu compte que ton frère et ta femme sont au courant pour nous, en ce moment et qu'ils nous ont laissés seuls malgré tout ? Tu trouves ça normal ?

- Calme-toi ! Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte et en toute honnêteté, j'avoue trouver la situation très excitante. Est-ce que je trouve ça normal ? Je ne sais pas mais pourquoi pas ? Qui suis-je pour aller à l'encontre de leur volonté ? Il est clair qu'ils attendent de nous que nous nous comportions comme deux personnes adultes et matures, attirées physiquement l'une par l'autre.

Il était très serein, comme si tout était évident et normal. Nous n'étions pas des animaux enfermés volontairement dans la même pièce dans l'attente d'une éventuelle copulation ! Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Je suis un peu perdue et ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant…

J'étais écœurée par leur comportement à tous ! Étais-je la seule à être normale ?

Soudain, je sentis une vague de calme et de bien-être m'envahir. Ce n'était pas normal, Jasper faisait encore des siennes mais intérieurement, je l'en remerciais.

J'avais pris ma décision. Je ne pouvais décemment pas accepter de coucher avec Jasper. Comment le lui dire sans le vexer ? Je décidais d'opter pour la franchise et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Jasper, je te trouve extrêmement attirant et tu le sais parfaitement mais je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation de refuser ton offre…

Une partie de moi me fustigeait pour refuser cette superbe offre qui ne se représenterait sûrement plus. Quelle femme saine de corps et d'esprit se refuserait à cet homme magnifique ? Et bien moi, apparemment ! Devais-je en être fière ? Je n'en étais pas certaine… Il me regarda avec un air ébahi et relâcha ma main.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je suis épaté, tu sais qu'aucune femelle vampire ne m'a jamais résisté… Et toi, une humaine tu me repousses sans difficultés…

C'était à mon tour de pouffer de rire !

- Vexé ? Je suis désolée de heurter ta sensibilité mais je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras rapidement ! De toute façon, tu sais que je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde…

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient nerveux ? A ce jour, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse !

- Oui, c'est bien vrai et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'apprécie autant…

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais beaucoup aimé te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair…

- Oh mais je ne doute pas que tu aurais été un excellent professeur dans ce domaine ! Alors toujours amis ?

Je lui tendis la main. Il la saisit et déposa un baiser dessus.

- Plus que jamais ma chérie !

- Maintenant que je suis bien réveillée, je vais avoir du mal à me rendormir. Je n'ai pas envie du sommeil artificiel que tu vas me proposer. Est-ce que tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi en tout bien, tout honneur pour discuter ?

- Pas de problèmes Bella. Je suis tout à toi ! Enfin façon de parler…

Je me rallongeai dans le lit, bien emmitouflée dans les draps et tapotai l'emplacement vide près de moi.

- Super, alors viens t'allonger !

Il eut l'air d'hésiter puis sourit. Il enleva ses chaussures et le lit ploya sous son poids au moment où il s'installa près de moi, calant sa tête avec plusieurs des innombrables coussins recouvrant le lit.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée et toi ?

- Moi aussi… Mais viens-en au fait, je sens que tu brûles de me poser une certaine question.

- D'accord, réponds-moi franchement Jasper ! Crois-tu qu'Edward arrivera à surmonter ses peurs et que nous pourrons enfin consommer notre union ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop… Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, ni te faire de la peine.

- Sois honnête s'il te plait…

J'étais soudain très nerveuse, suspendue à ses lèvres dans l'attente de sa réponse.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Et ce n'est pas par manque d'amour, je peux te le jurer…

C'était ce que je craignais, les larmes envahirent brusquement mes yeux et je ne pus les retenir.

- Jeee (snif) ne (snif) suis (snif) pas (snif) assez (snif) sexy (snif) !

- Oh non ma beauté, ne pleure pas ! Viens-là ! Bien sûr que tu es belle et sexy !

Jasper essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces et me serra dans ses bras. Je pleurais sans aucune retenue à chaudes larmes contre son tee-shirt, blottie contre son torse musclé. Son odeur, un mélange de musc et de cannelle m'enivrait littéralement. J'inhalai aussi profondément que je le pouvais avec mon nez bouché à cause des larmes et me calmai instantanément.

- S'il m'aimait vraiment et si j'étais désirable, il n'hésiterait pas ! C'est de ma faute si je ne suis pas assez belle. Je ne fais pas assez d'efforts pour écouter et suivre les conseils d'Alice.

- Mon frère est un idiot, je meurs d'envie de lui botter les fesses pour la souffrance qu'il nous inflige à tous les deux en même temps !

- Oh Jasper ! Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ma chérie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Que vais-je faire s'il ne respecte pas sa part de marché ? Je l'aime et n'ai pas envie de le quitter… Mais je n'ai qu'une parole et quand je dis quelque chose, je m'y tiens aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître dans ces circonstances… Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Pourquoi avais-je fait ce stupide marché ? J'étais maintenant dans une impasse…

- Est-ce que si je n'étais plus vierge et qu'il n'y avait donc plus de sang pour le tenter, il accepterait de passer à l'acte ? Après tout je suis sa chanteuse, mon sang lui fait plus d'effets qu'à n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

- Je pense qu'effectivement, ça l'aiderait beaucoup mais il a également peur de te blesser en perdant le contrôle de sa force dans le feu de l'action.

Il fallait alors que je perde rapidement ma virginité. Mais comment faire ?

* * *

**JASPER**

Bella était vraiment une femme magnifique qui s'ignorait et j'avais de plus en plus envie d'elle. Envie de l'inaccessible, dirait-on…

Je continuai à l'observer, c'était vraiment divertissant de ressentir ses changements d'émotions. Elle passait du désir à l'embarras à la culpabilité mais je savais qu'elle avait envie de moi, je pouvais sentir son excitation sexuelle…

- Arrête s'il te plait de me dévisager comme ça ! Tu me rends nerveuse.

- Alors comme ça, Bella, je te fais de l'effet ?

Pour la taquiner, je m'emparai d'une de ses mains et la caressai doucement avec mon pouce. Elle frissonna légèrement mais ne retira pas sa main. Elle devait apprécier la sensation et je jubilai. Sa peau était très douce. J'imaginai que le reste de son corps devait l'être tout autant. Elle était rouge écarlate et devait sûrement avoir les mêmes pensées libidineuses que moi.

- Tu connais parfaitement le pouvoir que tu as sur moi en ce moment, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Edward n'apprécierait sans doute pas que tu sois dans notre chambre en cet instant.

- Pour celui qui est capable de t'honorer comme tu mérites de l'être ! J'aime mon frère mais je pense que c'est un véritable idiot de ne pas profiter de la chance qu'il a… Et je suis certain qu'il est au courant de ma présence et de mes projets avec toi. Je n'ai rien fait pour cacher mes pensées et Alice a sûrement dû avoir une vision de nous deux… S'il était contre l'idée, il ne serait jamais parti et encore mieux, il serait revenu en quatrième vitesse ici pour m'arracher la tête et il en est de même pour Alice !

Bella se posait une myriade de questions à en juger le plissement de son nez et du froncement inconscient de ses sourcils. De plus, elle n'osait pas me regarder et s'obstinait à fixer les draps. Sa libido avait chuté immédiatement après avoir entendu mes paroles et il se dégageait successivement d'elle du dégoût et de l'incertitude.

- Jasper, te rends-tu compte que ton frère et ta femme sont au courant pour nous, en ce moment et qu'ils nous ont laissés seuls malgré tout ? Tu trouves ça normal ?

- Calme-toi ! Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte et en toute honnêteté, j'avoue trouver la situation très excitante. Est-ce que je trouve ça normal ? Je ne sais pas mais pourquoi pas ? Qui suis-je pour aller à l'encontre de leur volonté ? Il est clair qu'ils attendent de nous que nous nous comportions comme deux personnes adultes et matures, attirées physiquement l'une par l'autre.

J'étais calme et serein. Après tout, si nos deux conjoints respectifs étaient consentants, il n y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien…

- Je suis un peu perdue et ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant…

Je sentis son malaise croître dangereusement et décidai d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour l'apaiser. Elle me regarda tout à coup droit dans les yeux.

- Jasper, je te trouve extrêmement attirant et tu le sais parfaitement mais je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation de refuser ton offre…

J'avais senti son indécision tout au long de sa période de réflexion mais étais certain de connaître sa réponse. Stupéfait par ses propos, je relâchai sa main. Elle avait dit non ! Je ne rêvais pas, elle avait dit non…

- Ne me regarde pas comme cela ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je suis épaté, tu sais qu'aucune femelle vampire ne m'a jamais résisté… Et toi, une humaine, tu me repousses sans difficultés…

Elle se mit tout à coup à rire. Elle se moquait de moi !

- Vexé ? Je suis désolée de heurter ta sensibilité mais je suis sûre que tu t'en remettras rapidement ! De toute façon, tu sais que je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde…

J'étais embarrassé et nerveux suite à ses révélations.

- Oui, c'est bien vrai et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'apprécie autant.

Est-ce que je tentai de me rassurer en lui affirmant cela ? Je venais de me prendre un râteau monumental !

- Tu m'en veux ?

Oui ! avais-je envie de crier mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'étais un gentleman bien élevé…

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais beaucoup aimé te faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair…

_Et j'aurais adoré te faire gémir de plaisir et t'entendre crier mon nom,_ rajoutai-je intérieurement.

- Oh mais je ne doute pas que tu aurais été un excellent professeur dans ce domaine ! Alors toujours amis ?

Elle me tendit la main en un geste de paix. Je la saisis et déposai délicatement un baiser dessus, savourant discrètement encore son odeur.

- Plus que jamais ma chérie !

Je n'étais pas du genre rancunier et appréciais vraiment Bella, ce n'était donc pas un mensonge. Elle avait besoin de moi même si je ne savais pas encore ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider.

- Maintenant que je suis bien réveillée, je vais avoir du mal à me rendormir. Je n'ai pas envie du sommeil artificiel que tu vas me proposer. Est-ce que tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi en tout bien, tout honneur pour discuter ?

- Pas de problème Bella. Je suis tout à toi ! Enfin façon de parler…

Elle se rallongea dans le lit, bien emmitouflée dans les draps et tapota l'emplacement vide près d'elle.

- Super, alors viens t'allonger !

J'hésitais. Était-ce bien raisonnable ? Aucune idée mais je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête et lui fis un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Je me déchaussais et m'installais près d'elle, calant ma tête avec plusieurs coussins. Encore un truc de filles, Alice aussi avait inondé notre lit avec une quantité inimaginable de coussins mais je préférais encore cela à des peluches…

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée et toi ?

- Moi aussi… Mais viens-en au fait, je sens que tu brûles de me poser une certaine question.

- D'accord, réponds-moi franchement Jasper ! Crois-tu qu'Edward arrivera à surmonter ses peurs et que nous pourrons enfin consommer notre union ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop… Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, ni te faire de la peine.

- Sois honnête s'il te plait…

Je sentis sa nervosité atteindre des sommets en une fraction de seconde.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Et ce n'est pas par manque d'amour, je peux te le jurer…

Tout à coup les larmes envahirent brusquement ses yeux. Sa détresse morale était flagrante. J'avais de la peine pour elle. Tout cela pour une histoire de cul ou plutôt pour une non histoire de cul ! Bon sang, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je les forcerais à s'accoupler…

- Jeee (snif) ne (snif) suis (snif) pas (snif) assez (snif) belle (snif) et sexy (snif) !

- Oh non ma beauté, ne pleure pas ! Viens-là ! Bien sûr que tu es belle et sexy !

J'essuyai ses larmes avec mes pouces et la serrai dans mes bras. Les larmes coulaient à flots contre mon tee-shirt. Je la sentis inhaler profondément et se calmer instantanément. C'était sûrement mon odeur irrésistible qui lui faisait cet effet là ! Enfin, pas si irrésistible que cela puisqu'elle s'était refusée à moi… Je ne comprenais qu'à moitié sa décision… Sa tête disait non mais son corps disait le contraire… Encore un dilemme humain…

- S'il m'aimait vraiment et si j'étais désirable, il n'hésiterait pas ! C'est de ma faute si je ne suis pas assez belle. Je ne fais pas assez d'efforts pour écouter et suivre les conseils d'Alice.

- Mon frère est un idiot, je meurs d'envie de lui botter les fesses pour la souffrance qu'il nous inflige à tous les deux en même temps !

Je pesais mes mots, ne voulant pas être grossier mais je bouillais intérieurement. Dire que mon Alice n'était pas là maintenant pour m'apporter un peu de réconfort comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- Oh Jasper ! Je suis vraiment désolée…

Et voilà toujours égale à elle même, à prendre sur elle la faute des autres… Cela m'agaçait profondément. _Jasper, concentre-toi et reste gentil, tu peux le faire !_

- Ma chérie, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Que vais-je faire s'il ne respecte pas sa part de marché ? Je l'aime et n'ai pas envie de le quitter… Mais je n'ai qu'une parole et quand je dis quelque chose, je m'y tiens aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître dans ces circonstances… Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Elle était vraiment accablée et en toute franchise, je ne savais pas non plus quoi faire pour l'aider à résoudre son problème. Têtue comme elle était, pour une question de principes, il y avait malheureusement de grandes chances pour qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution. Auquel cas, ça sonnerait la fin d' Edward et de l'unité de notre famille… C'était hors de question ! Mais que faire pour l'en dissuader ?

- Est-ce que si je n'étais plus vierge et qu'il n'y avait donc plus de sang pour le tenter, il accepterait de passer à l'acte ? Après tout je suis sa chanteuse, mon sang lui fait plus d'effets qu'à n'importe lequel d'entre vous.

- Je pense qu'effectivement, ça l'aiderait beaucoup mais il a également peur de te blesser en perdant le contrôle de sa force dans le feu de l'action.

Était-elle prête à perdre sa virginité ? Voilà qui changeait tout à présent… Je la voyais continuer à réfléchir. Accepterait-elle finalement ma proposition ?


	5. Chapter 5

**TENSION SEXUELLE par bloodykitchengirl**

**ETAPE 3 ****: Opération Edward (partie 2)**

**Edward**

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, je retournais maintes et maintes fois la même question dans ma tête. Avais-je eu raison de faire appel à Alice pour m'aider à dépasser mes appréhensions ? Une seule réponse raisonnable clignotait en grosses lettres capitales, NON !

Mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution de remplacement alors il fallait que j'assume ma demande sans lui faire de la peine. Je savais que ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur de m'aider pour que Bella reste dans la famille…

Pour avoir vécu des décennies avec Alice, je savais que je l'intriguais avec mon absence de vie sexuelle. Et j'avais décelé à maintes reprises dans son esprit quelques uns de ses fantasmes à mon sujet. Même si je trouvais ça écœurant sous bien des aspects, je ne lui en avais jamais tenu rigueur car ces choses ne se contrôlaient pas...

Et puis ma Bella était rentrée dans ma vie, avait tout chamboulé sur son passage et surtout avait fait naître en moi des désirs que je ne pensais pas être capable un jour d'avoir et que j'avais maintenant du mal à gérer…

Je désirais le corps d'Alice mais j'aimais ma femme et il était hors de question que je fasse l'amour à une autre femme que la mienne.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Edward. C'est le moment de passer à une autre étape !

Je m'exécutai et en ouvrant les yeux, j'eus la plus choquante surprise de toute mon existence. Alice avait retiré son haut et était à moitié nue devant moi ! Je l'avais déjà vue nue dans les pensées de Jasper mais là, c'était en direct, c'était réel ! Bon sang, ce qu'elle était belle… Je déglutis difficilement et comme hypnotisé par la poitrine d'Alice, malgré mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à détourner mon regard…

- Euh… C'est normal que tu sois à moitié nue Alice ?

- Allez Edward, ne fais pas ton prude, je sais que je te plais. Ton entrejambe parle pour toi, laisse-toi aller !

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder mon entrejambe pour savoir ce qui se passait, mon sexe me faisait à présent extrêmement mal.

- Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu me touches à cet endroit !

- Oh mais j'avais bien compris que tu n'étais pas prêt encore à devenir un homme ! ricana-t-elle.

Là pour le coup, sa moquerie me vexait mais je comprenais sa réaction.

- Bon alors, c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

- Lève-toi et je vais prendre ta place sur le lit. C'est toi qui va me masser ! déclara-t-elle la bouche en cœur.

Son regard était plein de malice. Je la regardai bouche bée. Il fallait que je la touche alors qu'elle était à moitié nue ? Si j'avais eu un cœur en état de fonctionnement, je crois que j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque au moment où les mots étaient sortis de sa jolie petite bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui j'en suis sûre et toi es-tu sûr d'avoir envie de garder Bella ? Sinon, dis-le tout de suite et je rentre à la maison parce que Jasper me manque ! Et après, tu te débrouilleras tout seul avec elle…

Ce fut l'électrochoc et je me levai aussitôt. Alice me tendit la bouteille d'huile avant de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit de camp. Je respirai profondément et ouvris la bouteille. Avant de m'en verser un peu dans la main, je portai la bouteille à mon nez. L'odeur était agréable.

- Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire si je te fais mal !

- Ne t'en fais pas Edward, rappelle-toi que je suis incassable ! Vas-y !

_Ouais, facile à dire !_ Priant intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien, je me mis à genoux par terre, le long du lit de camp pour être à la bonne hauteur. Je frottai longuement mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour rendre l'huile plus fluide et plus facile à étaler avant de les poser le plus délicatement sur sa peau sans défaut.

J'appliquai doucement l'huile sur ses épaules. Sa peau était vraiment douce, agréable au toucher et elle ne semblait pas avoir mal. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça finalement !

- Vas-y franchement Edward ! Là, tu ne fais que m'effleurer la peau, je sens à peine tes mains !

Ok j'avais parlé trop rapidement ! J'appuyai alors un plus fort et continuai à masser ses épaules.

- Comme ça, c'est mieux ?

- Non, là c'est trop fort, si cela avait été Bella, tu lui aurais brisé les clavicules !

C'était trop dur de penser à elle ! Je fermai brièvement les yeux pour tenter de ne pas perdre mes moyens et tout laisser tomber. _C'est pour nous que je dois le faire_ me répétai-je, inlassablement. Je repris le massage en diminuant la pression exercée.

- Et là ?

- C'est mieux mais tu es trop crispé ! Détends-toi ! Pense qu'un massage, c'est fait avant tout pour donner du plaisir, favoriser le bien-être. Les gestes doivent être sensuels et traduire ce que tu ressens pour la personne. Ce doit être un moment agréable à la fois pour toi et pour elle. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

J'eus alors comme un déclic. J'aimais Bella de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être. Il fallait que je lui transmette mon amour et ma tendresse avec mes mains ! Quand à Alice, je l'aimais aussi, pas du même amour mais c'était quand même de l'amour. Je pouvais y arriver !

- Alors ?

- C'est super Edward, continue comme cela !

Je fus touché par ses encouragements et je m'attaquai ensuite longuement à son dos. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je sentais ses muscles se détendre.

- Mmmmm, gémit-elle.

Mon Dieu ! Elle gémissait de plaisir sous mes mains ! J'étais fier de moi ! J'en avais presque oublié sa nudité quand tout à coup elle se retourna et je m'immobilisai, de nouveau obnubilé par sa poitrine. Mon entrejambe qui s'était calmé, reprit alors soudainement vie.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te mordre ! rit-elle.

- Très drôle !

Elle savait parfaitement que j'étais mal à l'aise et s'en amusait vraiment. Soudain, elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur en face de moi.

- Tu peux les toucher si tu veux !

- Pardon ?

Alice prit l'initiative de prendre mes mains avant que je ne puisse réagir et les plaqua sur sa poitrine. Choqué, je mis quelques secondes pour réaliser où elles se trouvaient désormais. Ses seins les remplissaient parfaitement. Je voulus alors les retirer mais elle opposa une telle pression dessus que je risquais de lui faire mal en continuant de lutter. Contre mon gré, je malaxai doucement d'abord puis vigoureusement ensuite ses doux monticules féminins. Je sentis ses tétons se durcir et mon sexe faire de même dans mon boxer. La situation était vraiment délicate. L'odeur de son excitation sexuelle me chatouillait les narines. Soudain, elle se mit à haleter de plus en plus bruyamment.

- Tu aimes me faire de l'effet n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

La voir et la sentir excitée, m'excitait moi aussi de plus en plus, j'avais de plus en plus chaud ! Tout à coup, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, je la repoussai violemment sur le lit qui se brisa et elle tomba par terre.

Surprise, elle relâcha sa prise sur mes mains et resta allongée sur le sol. Je lui écartai les cuisses pour me placer à genoux entre elles, lui saisis les mains et les plaçai au dessus de sa tête. Je m'attaquai ensuite à ses seins dont je suçotai avec avidité les mamelons. Elle avait les yeux fermés et gémissait de plaisir. Son corps frissonnait de désir et ma respiration devint laborieuse.

Je perdis alors toute retenue et arrachai violemment son legging. Elle ne réagit pas et je descendis explorer avec ma bouche le reste de son corps. Son sexe était imberbe et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait me rendit fou. Je léchai doucement ses lèvres intimes et elle se cambra. J'immobilisai son bassin et continuai à la lécher en me délectant de son doux nectar qui s'écoulait. Je la pénétrai alors avec ma langue et fis de petits va-et-vient. Elle se mit à crier.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non, surtout pas ! supplia-t-elle.

- Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention !

J'introduisis deux doigts tout en suçotant son petit paquet de nerfs et cherchai son point G. Le trouvant facilement, je la stimulai gentiment et elle se tordit de plaisir avant de finalement jouir en hurlant. L'entendre jouir me fit atteindre également l'extase et j'éjaculai violemment dans mon boxer en râlant bruyamment. Je m'écroulai exténué à ses côtés.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes dans le silence à reprendre progressivement nos esprits. Je fixais le plafond, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé autant de plaisir en jouissant manuellement !

Alice déposa un tendre baiser sur ma tempe.

- Merci Edward, c'était vraiment bon !

Surpris par sa déclaration, je la pris dans mes bras et elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

- Merci à toi Alice, j'ai compris pas mal de choses et je crois que je suis prêt à tenter ma chance avec ma femme. Il faudra vraiment que je sois plus délicat avec elle mais je pense que j'arriverai à contenir ma force.

Et j'étais sincère, je pensais être enfin prêt à consommer mon mariage.

- Je suis contente alors ! Tu vas définitivement devoir me racheter un legging et je ne peux décemment pas rentrer nue à la maison...

Je me levai et ramassai ma chemise.

- Tiens, enfile-la. Elle fera l'affaire !

Nous nous rhabillâmes et repartîmes chasser avant de retrouver les autres au point de rendez-vous. Je me demandai pendant un court instant ce que les autres allaient penser de nos tenues respectives avant de conclure que je m'en fichais complètement, assumant ce que j'avais fait avec Alice. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma Bella…

* * *

**Alice**

Je l'observais avec curiosité. Il avait les yeux fermés et je devinais fort bien le conflit intérieur qui l'habitait. Son visage n'était pas détendu mais ses traits restaient beaux malgré tout.

Il commençait à me faire douter du bien fondé de notre présence ici. Avais-je eu raison de le placer dans cette situation inconfortable ? Allait-il finalement renoncer à mon aide ? Je priai intérieurement qu'il prenne la bonne décision. Mon Jasper me manquait et je me demandais comment il s'en sortait avec Bella… Était-elle aussi récalcitrante que son mari ?

Estimant qu'il avait assez réfléchi, je pris la décision finalement de poursuivre mon plan et retirai mon haut. J'aurais bien voulu me déshabiller complètement mais je savais qu'il serait parti en courant. Il fallait y aller progressivement tellement il était coincé…

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Edward ! C'est le moment de passer à une autre étape !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et me vit à moitié nue, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa réaction. Il me fit bien comprendre que je ne devais pas le toucher en dessous de la ceinture. Il était si innocent ! Mais l'homme qui sommeillait en lui malgré tout avait les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine. Tout n'était pas perdu alors…

Je repris espoir et lui proposai de me masser. J'aurais bien voulu avoir une caméra à ce moment-là pour fixer à jamais son visage décomposé pour le montrer à Emmett mais cela aurait été trop cruel… Il n'aurait plus jamais été tranquille…

Il hésitait tellement que pour le forcer à se décider, je le menaçai de rentrer à la maison et de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. J'obtins l'effet escompté et il finit par s'exécuter, non sans difficultés. Au bout d'un certain temps et après plusieurs explications, il réussit à exercer la pression adéquate. Je le sentis se détendre et je parvins enfin à éprouver un certain plaisir. Je me retournai alors pour passer à la suite de mon plan.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te mordre !

- Très drôle ! soupira-t-il.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement. Contente de l'effet que je lui faisais, je décidai de le provoquer un peu plus en m'asseyant en tailleur en face de lui.

- Tu peux les toucher si tu veux !

- Pardon ?

Je pris ses mains et les plaquai sur mes seins. Il voulut les retirer mais je l'en empêchai et le forçai à les caresser. Je trouvais cela extrêmement excitant et soudain, je commençai à haleter.

- Tu aimes me faire de l'effet n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je en me passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Tout à coup, il me repoussa violemment sur le lit qui se brisa sous la pression exercée et je tombai lourdement par terre. Heureusement que j'étais incassable et qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour me faire mal !

Je relâchai ses mains et restai allongée sur le sol. Il se plaça à genoux entre mes cuisses, saisit mes mains et les plaça au dessus de ma tête. C'était génial, il se lâchait enfin ! Je fermai les yeux en attendant impatiemment la suite. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mes seins et suçota un peu brutalement mes mamelons. Mais appréciant quand même la sensation, je gémis de plaisir. Tout mon corps frissonnait de désir, attendant d'être enfin soulagé après tant de frustrations au cours de ces dernières heures.

Il arracha violemment mon legging. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas de grande marque ! Le laissant faire, je le sentis ensuite explorer mon intimité avec sa bouche. Les sensations étaient décuplées par le fait de savoir que c'était la première fois pour lui. Il lapa mes sécrétions. Je criai de plaisir au moment où il me pénétra avec sa langue.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, surtout pas !

Il était fou ou quoi ?

- Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention !

Ses doigts prirent le relais de sa langue et il suçota mon petit bouton du plaisir. Je le sentis chercher mon point G. Le trouvant facilement, il me stimula gentiment et je jouis presque instantanément en hurlant. Il exprima dans un puissant râle sa jouissance avant s'écrouler exténué à mes côtés.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes dans le silence à reprendre progressivement nos esprits. Je fixais le plafond, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Ça avait été vraiment bien pour un premier essai de sexe oral. Edward avait du potentiel en tant qu'amant à condition qu'il s'affranchisse totalement de son éducation puritaine. Je me redressai et lui déposai un tendre baiser sur la tempe.

- Merci Edward, c'était vraiment bon !

Il me prit dans ses bras et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

- Merci à toi Alice, j'ai compris pas mal de choses et je crois que je suis prêt à tenter ma chance avec Bella. Il faudra vraiment que je sois plus délicat avec elle mais je pense que j'arriverai à contenir ma force, enfin, je l'espère...

Sincèrement ravie qu'il soit enfin prêt, je pensais maintenant de plus en plus à rentrer. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon mari et de fêter dignement nos retrouvailles ainsi que nos succès respectifs. Même si mes visions changeaient constamment, j'avais foi en mon Jasper pour qu'il ait réussi à aider Bella à résoudre son problème. Tout à coup, je réalisai que j'allais devoir rentrer nue à la maison ! Pas que j'étais pudique mais je savais qu' Esmée n'appréciait pas que ses enfants lui manquent de respect en se promenant dévêtus.

Je taquinai alors Edward et il me tendit aimablement sa chemise. Je l'enfilai par dessus mon débardeur pour m'en servir comme tunique tellement elle était grande pour moi.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et repartîmes chasser avant de retrouver les autres au point de rendez-vous. Comment Edward allait-il réagir face aux blagues salaces d'Emmett ? En ce qui me concernait, ça faisait longtemps que j'étais blindée… Les autres ne feront aucun commentaire, nous comprenant mais sans forcément nous approuver.


	6. Remerciements

**Coucou ! **

Avant de recommencer à poster, je tenais à adresser mes remerciements ainsi qu'une multitude de bisous à toutes les lectrices qui ont pris le temps de me faire parvenir leurs encouragements.

J'ai normalement répondu à chacune des reviews laissées par celles qui ont des comptes ffn mais il se peut qu'il y ait des oublis et je m'en excuse par avance.

**Pour les anonymes :**

**noemie** : je te remercie pour avoir laissé un commentaire positif par rapport à ce texte. Je suis hélas dans l'impossibilité de te joindre puisque tes adresses n'apparaissent pas. xoxo

**lea** : merci de me faire remarquer que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté… ) J'espère néanmoins te compter encore parmi les lectrices de cette fiction. xoxo

**name** : euh… la suite ne va pas tarder à arriver… ) à bientôt, xoxo

**LILIA68** : je comprends que tu ne n'aimes pas le fil conducteur de cette fiction et j'admire ta volonté de ne pas refuser catégoriquement complètement de la lire J A bientôt j'espère, xoxo.

**Miss-moon **: merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira encore ! xoxo

**LovetwiiFic** : à bientôt j'espère ! xoxo

**Zenit **: je ne sais pas si je t'ai perdue en cours de route mais je tenais à te remercier pour ta review. xoxo

**lily-rose **: que ne ferait-on pas par amour des siens ? )

**lilou** : merci pour le compliment et tes encouragements, à bientôt j'espère. Xoxo

**Audrey **: merci, j'espère te donner à nouveau envie de lire cette fiction. A bientôt peut-être… xoxo

* * *

La suite, très prochainement.(si si, c'est vrai !)

Merci pour votre patience, je suis sans bêta pour le moment aussi, je fais mon possible pour peaufiner mes textes.

xoxo bloody.


End file.
